The Powerpuff Compromise
by Zane Azure
Summary: This story is still in it's early stages and I'm not sure how adult I want to take the themes, so for now it's going to remain in the MA ratings. By no means will this be a child-certified story, despite the cartoon's origin. I expect there to be some violence, gore, swearing, and complexity that has never touched Townsville before. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: The Powerpuff girls is property of Cartoonnetwork, even though they decided to fuck that shit up and make it a shitty ass, kinder mess. Any relation to real people, alive or dead, is purely coincidence and I claim none of the copyrighted characters as my own. This story is not men for kids, despite the content it is based on.

Ch. 1

It's the city of Townsville and the sun is just coming up over the tops of the buildings where the rays of light have found their way through the drapes of a room shared by three little girls. These girls are no ordinary girls, for they are the Powerpuff Girls – girls with super powers that defend the world from evil forces and bring justice to all. But right now, they sleep curled against each other on their queen-size bed. And that's where our story begins:

Buttercup's nose scrunched as she balanced between sleep and waking due to the light from the window. In her dream, she wrestled against a fiery demon that became increasingly powerful, the light brightening the back of her eyelids to a bright orange that translated into the dream as the demon burning more intensely. Right before she could deliver a winning punch to the burning bastard from hell she snapped to reality, woken by the sun's overpowering glare and the chirping of early birds. Groaning, she rolled over, shoved her face into her pillow and yanked Blossom's pillow from under her head, clamping it down over her own to shut out the world and get more sleep.

"Wha- hey, Buttercup!" This wasn't the first occurrence; in fact, it happened nearly every Saturday so it was merely out of routine that she protested. She yanked the pillow back from buttercup, fluffed it once, twice, three times and then settled back down. "Just get up and close the drapes if you want to sleep more."

Buttercup mumbled something inaudible against her pillow and grabbed a hold of their blanket, yanking it clear over her head. Doing so revealed an upside down Bubbles on the opposite side of the bed. Her feet were pushed up against the pillow at the head of the bed, her hair was in a tangled mess, and a puddle of drool formed itself near her head. The sudden open draft of air caused Bubble's leg to twitch a little, but she hugged her plush closer and turned over to curl against the abdomen of Blossom; a warm fleshy block against the cold.

"Ugh, you two are impossible!" Blossom groaned, pulling herself free from Bubbles, yanking the blankets off of Buttercup hard enough to fling her from the bed from its force. Buttercup soared into a pile of plush animals, grumbled, and then softly snored back to sleep. Blossom rolled her eyes and floated over to the window, shutting the drapes and soaring sleepily back to bed. Now with Buttercup gone, she could spread out a bit more, ignore Bubbles who continued to be unaware of the world around her, and slumber to-

"GIRLS!" The professor opened the door flooding the room with light again. His labcoat smudged with green and brown specs. "It's the amoeba boys! They're ransacking my lab!"

"What?! Buttercup! Bubbles!" Blossom prodded Bubbles awake and then zoomed out of the room to the professor's lab.

Indeed, the amoeba boys were in the lab beyond the Professor's study. There were broken beakers and vials strewn about the floor with various smells emanating from them, potent enough to cause Blossom to hold her nose while she addressed them. "Hold id righ' dere!" she shouted. One of the amoeba boys dropped another vial, it fizzled on the floor before melting the tile into a liquid-white substance of its former self.

"Oh yeas, and who's goin'ta stop us?" The boss said, his fedora sliding forth in a menacing frown.

"Yea! You gonna take us three on alone? Are ya? Huh?" Said the smallest, hiding behind the muscle as he taunted insults toward Blossom.

"What? One of -," she stopped to look around and realized her sister's weren't there beside her. "I'll be right back," she said, "don't move."

While Blossom raced back to her room to rouse her sisters more enthusiastically, the amoeba boys turned back to their job. Well, all except for one of them.

"What's the matter with ya? Get back to looking," commanded the boss.

"But she said not to move!"

"Get lookin' ya moron!" The boss slapped the other across the outer membrane and got back to work. But it wasn't too much longer before Blossom returned herding her to sisters, ragged and red-eyed, behind her.

"Ugh, couldn't you three have done this a bit later? It's too early for this," whined Buttercup rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, can you just stop and come back later?" Bubbles yawned as she spoke and curled up in the air, missing the warmth of the mattress.

"Evil never sleeps, see," the boss said, pointing a mitochondria-specked arm at the girls. "Now go away or we'll have to make yas leave us alone."

"Come on, Girls, let's get them before they make a bigger mess of the Professor's lab!"

"Fiiiiine," moaned Buttercup, her game face already on as she zoomed along with Blossom. Meanwhile, Bubbles floated listlessly toward the smallest of the three, turning over in her curled up state as she reached him to punch him. Her fluid motion seemed harmless, but it was enough to send the small amoeba flying against a wall where he stuck like silly putty in a re-contorted shape. The other two amoebas were busy getting the business from Blossom and Buttercup, turning them from green to an unsightly blue and purple mess.

It wasn't long after the beating began that the boys squirmed their way to the front door and fled, shouting curses back at the girls and swearing vengeance. Buttercup tossed one last beaker after them as they fled, knocking the boss unconscious as it collided with his head, knocking a severely battered fedora off it, and causing the two others to carry their leader the rest of the way.

Back in the lab, the Professor cleaned up the glass as the girls hovered back into the room, looking just as ragged as before but wide-eyed and no longer shaking off sleep.

"Professor, how'd the amoeba boys get in," asked Bubbles as she fixed her pigtails as well as she could without a brush.

"A better question," said Blossom with her usual air of superiority, "is why such a base-criminal group would want ransack our home knowing we can easily defeat them."

"They looked like they were searching for something," Buttercup said, picking through some of the denser pile of books that had been tossed aside.

"Ah," mused the Professor as he reorganized papers on his desk, "they must have been looking for money."

"No, the amoeba boys don't generally do home-robbery for money," Blossom said as she gathered some books that fell off the bookshelf against the far wall of the lab. She began trying to organize them into place but the Professor hurried over and took the books from her.

"Ah, you girls can go get breakfast ready. I'll clean up here. I have a system that I like un-interrupted." He explained, setting the books aside and pushing the girls lovingly to the door. "I'd help, of course, but this will probably take me a few hours."

The Professor closed the door behind the girls, turned around to lean against it, and sighed. The lab was a mess: broken beakers, liquid on the floor of various types, books scattered, papers covering the mess like icing. A frown swept across his face, those poor-excuses for germs had been awfully close to finding his secret. He'd have to make sure to tighten security around his lab, it seemed knowledge had gotten out somehow of his doings.

Meanwhile…

Mojo Jojo sat at his desk going over his schematic for a new plan. On the papers before him were various drawings of his own body at different angles with different designed mecha-suits being matched up to his limbs and torso. Stopping only for a moment to drink some banana-infused green tea, he stretched back and looked over his desk to the elevator across the conservatorium room. The elevator has been whirring now for some time and he knew that his visitors were likely coming back with bad news. The amoeba boys had been a risky group to hire: they'd be least suspicious to have a deeper plan behind a home-invasion. The problem was that they had such a low chance of success that if they did return, it would be obvious that they hadn't found anything of importance.

Of course, they had no idea what they had been looking for in the first place. Convincing a rag-tag team of super-hobo villains to find something valuable in the Powerpuff home in exchange for money, had been simple, especially with the boss's known greed for anything that they could try to barter for more than what Mojo Jojo had offered. But above all, the amoeba boys wanted something they would never be able to achieve: true notoriety among the villains of Townsville.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors open and the amoeba boys slither in with the boss of the trio holding his fedora in his hands apologetically while the other two try to hide behind his gelatinous body as much as possible.

"We, uh, ran into some problems, see." He began, but the smallest interrupted: "Those Powerpuff gals showed up and interrupted our search!"

"So you failed your simple, miniscule task? And you call yourself villains?" Mojo Jojo tented his fingers and glared at them from his desk.

"Yes. Well no- not exactly!" The boss seemed to cheer up, his body quivering with excitement. "We did manage to find out where it's not!"

"Yeah! We didn't find it in a lot of places!"

"Get out you fools! That is the dumbest, most idiotic thing I've heard!" Mojo Jojo flung his pencil, stapler, and a paper weight at them as they squirmed quickly to the elevator.

"But what about our money?" The boss said, his head poking out of the elevator. He received his response in the form of a laser round missing him by inches and causing a scorching black mark to appear on the elevator door next to him. With no further delay, the doors closed and the gang was out of sight.

"Perfect! Now the Professor must be panicking that his secret might be revealed! And he has no idea that it is I, _Mojo Jojo_ , that is behind this most brilliant of plans." He jumped up on his desk in triumph, "and now the girls will wonder why anyone would be going through his laboratory. Yes, and they will want to question him but can they bare suspecting their dear old _Professor_ of being anything but good? Of course not! Ahahahaha!"

He used his left foot to gather up one of his scrolls and pass it onto his right hand. They step by step blue prints to his overall plan and he would now cross off the step with the Amoeba gang. The next step simply had a drawing of a banjo, perhaps the easiest part of the plan thus far, and the most fun. But he would have to act fast, strike before the professor had enough time to reinforce security on the Powerpuff home.


End file.
